To Have And To Hold
by HC.NB
Summary: Zosia and Ollie are two star crossed lovers... They face ups and downs but will they survive?
1. Drama On The Ward

**Drama On The Ward**

 **Chapter 1**

6 months since Zosia had arrived on Darwin and Ollie Valentine was thrilled she was still here. The flirtatious banter was clear to their colleagues, however just not to them. Not yet.

On the 1st January, Ollie woke up to the sound of birds to his silent household. He stared at his clock and wished for the hours to magically fast forward to the night. The first thing he thought about… Zosia. How is she? Is she thinking about me? These were questions Oliver asked himself on a regular basis. "Another battle, another day" Ollie whispered to himself while getting changed. He made sure to wear a long sleeved shirt… as always. He slowly walked towards the kitchen and made a cup of coffee and stared out of the window listening to the sound of the kettle screeching in the background.

Zosia lay alone in her flat as Dom and Arthur had already left. She was incredibly lonely since she dumped Seb … She needed to focus on other things. As Zosia wandered into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she said "I need him" Of course she thought about Ollie, how he had been so good to her since well everything. As she changed and put up her hair she noticed something. She hadn't had a bipolar episode for ages! She was on track. Immediately she thought I have to tell Ollie.

As Zosia entered the locker room she found Ollie, just putting his shirt on. "Morning Dr March" He remarked and pushed past her. Why did I do that? Ollie instantly thought. What's wrong with me?

As Ollie assessed a patient, Zosia came along.

"FBC, U & E's, LFT's and we will see where we are at" Ollie ordered.

"Someone's in a grumpy mood!" Zosia remarked.

"Well that is none of your business." Ollie snapped.

As Ollie went for a break around 3 hours later he found himself feeling light headed and drank some water, he reached for something and took his arm. THUD! Ollie fell to the floor. The end of Zosia and Ollie's break.

"Uhm where's Ollie?" Zosia questioned to Elliot.

"Not sure, text him" Elliot replied.

"Will do." Zosia added before reaching the locker room to text him. Just then she looked down to find an unconscious Ollie laying before her. She panicked, the day of their kiss replayed in her mind. Oh how she loved him...

"Ollie" Zosia stuttered while shaking him. "Oliver I know you are playing games wake up" Zosia felt pity rise from her stomach. Before thinking at all she kissed him, while a rush of relief raced round her body as he passionately kissed her back. She reluctantly let go of his perfectly sculptured face before he passed out again.

"Help! Someone" Zosia shouted across the ward!

"What happened?" Elliot questioned as Zosia held Ollie's hand.

"He passed out." Zosia reluctantly let go of Ollie's hand. "Hang on what is this? Oh god Ollie.. I'm sorry" She stared at his scarred wrists underneath his long sleeved shirt.

"Oh dear.. Ollie" Elliot whispered as he examined the fresh blood wound on his right arm. "Zosia he has lost a lot of blood. There may be some damage to his heart" Elliot stated as he took notice of the bleeding on his chest.

"Help" Elliot shouted as a bed came to the locker room and Ollie was taken into surgery. Zosia kissed his cheek as Elliot's back was turned and she felt tears well up in her eyes as she saw Oliver being taken into theatre.

Zosia was pacing around the ward whilst Oliver was in theatre. She slowly went to his locker and found his key lying on the floor underneath the bench. She opened it to find a shrine to Tara, his lost wife. "I'm sorry Ollie" she whispered as she held his jumper in her cold shaking hands. "I'm sorry." she whispered again before locking the locker and holding her head in her hands.

"What have i done?" She questioned.

Elliot barged in. "Zosia" He remarked. "It's going to be okay." Elliot said as he hugged her tightly and had tears in his eyes.

 **So this was my first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, These might not be regular but are really fun to write. Please stay tuned until next time to find out what happens!**


	2. Okay I'm Sorry

**Okay... I'm Sorry**

 **Chapter 2**

"W-What Professor, What's happened?" Zosia asked as Elliot hugged her.

"He's okay" Elliot replied "You can go and see him, I know you care about him." Elliot stated with a match making look in his eyes.

"Thanks prof." Zosia said curiously. She sprinted down the ward trying to find Ollie, she looked left right and centre before she asked Mo.

"Uhmm where's Ollie?" Zosia panicked.

"Just through there." Mo calmly stated.

Zosia ran through the doors to find Ollie, unconscious just as she found him, except in a bed without blood everywhere. "Oliver ..." She whispered just before kissing him on the forehead. Oliver's blue sparkling eyes opened as he heard Zosia's voice.

"Z-Zosia" He muttered, still half asleep "W-What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that… " Zosia remarked. Knowing Oliver was in a certain state where she knew not to ask about the scars she held back the questions that screamed in her mind. "You're okay Oliver." Zosia said calmly as she hugged him. "Okay.. I'm sorry."

"S-Sorry for what" He questioned.

"For not knowing or realising and being an A class idiot as if you'd say" Zosia whispered, she let out a smile. Oliver smiled back but then started coughing.

"It's getting late Zosia… you should go." Said Ollie in a calm tone.

"I'm not leaving you here." Zosia stated. She stayed there through the night, holding his hand as she slept.

She looked so beautiful, sleeping, her hair fell perfectly down her side and her eyes so firmly shut without an inch of movement.

The sun rose through the gap of the curtain.

"Morning Ollie" Zosia whispered into his ear. "Ollie…"

"BOO!" Oliver shouted. Zosia jumped out of her skin.

"Oliver Valentine you clearly are okay to be discharged." Zosia remarked, a little startled. She thumped his arm before helping him up.

They walked out of the hospital hand in hand to Zosia's car. She opened the door for Ollie and sat him down.

"You are quite the gentleman." Oliver stated as Zosia punched his arm.

"Ouch"

"Should've thought about that" Zosia smirked and took him back to her place.

Zosia and Ollie sat on the sofa as they chatted.

"Lucky you were okay then. So what they just stitched you up inside?" Zosia asked.

"Yeah basically. I mean… I'm allowed to go to work in a couple of weeks although I feel fine." Ollie stated.

"Ollie.." Zosia said.

"Yeah?" Ollie replied.

"I-I was so scared I was going to loose you back there Ollie… I kind of fell for you." Zosia looked as though she had just tipped her feelings out onto the floor.

Before saying absolutely anything at all he passionately kissed her. Of course she kissed back and they both reluctantly pulled away before Zosia went into her bedroom. Ollie was confused before she signalled for him to come in. Zosia took Ollie's shirt off while he pinned her against the wall kissing her. He then took her's off and she pinned him onto the bed. You can guess the rest.

The next morning Ollie woke up and instantly felt embarrassed about the night before but even so he felt safe with Zosia as she hugged him as they slept. She started stirring as Ollie whispered into her ear.

"Morning sleepy head" Ollie whispered.

Zosia signalled that she wanted to go back to sleep. So Ollie started tickling her.

"Ollie stop it." Zosia said as she rolled on top of him.

Oliver, at this point was in fits of laughter, as was Zosia. Outside Dom and Arthur gave some very strange looks in the direction on Zosia's bedroom. Dom mouthed to Arthur.

"Who is that?" Dom mouthed

"I don't know probably Seb.. Actually no she dumped Seb didn't she?" Arthur mouthed back.

Dom and Arthur both went to work.

Zosia and Ollie both got dressed and went to work.

"Ollie, you can't work" Zosia said.

"Oh.. Uhm yeah I can don't worry I'll try." Ollie replied.

"Yeah okay." Zosia looked worried.

They both stepped onto the ward and started their shifts.

As Oliver approached Zosia during their break she was having none of it.

"Hey Zosh." Oliver said happily.

" Don't call me 'Zosh' Okay I'd rather you go back to calling me F2" Zosia snapped.

"Keep your knickers on geez." Oliver said, shocked. "I thought.."

"It doesn't matter what you thought Oliver.. You are not mine and never will be!" Zosia shouted and stormed out.


	3. Space

**Space**

 **Chapter 3**

Ollie sat in the locker room with his head in his hands. What have I done wrong? He thought to himself. He knew she needed space, but how had things changed within the space of like 3 hours.

Zosia bursts into the locker room.

"Hey Ollie.." Zosia says.

"You sure you want to talk to me" Ollie replied reluctantly.

"I'm sorry… I just needed some space." Zosia stuttered.

Ollie left in a state of confusion, he was still convinced something was wrong. Either way he carried on with his day and ignored Zosia as much as humanely possible. He walked over to his patient. Mrs Turner.

"Ah good afternoon Mrs Turner, remind me of your symptoms please." Ollie asked.

"Well, I've been coughing really badly and sometimes I struggle to breathe." Mrs Turner replies.

"Well let me have a listen to your heart please." Ollie asked. "Breathe in…And out" Just then Ollie spotted Zosia down the hallway. "Bear with me for a moment please Mrs Turner." Ollie asked and he headed over to Zosia. "Look Zosia… I don't know what your problem is but why are you taking it out on me I'm not your human pin cushion… Zosia" He said angrily.

"Look I'm not treating you like a human pin cushion Ollie… I'm sorry okay. I can't tell you what it is." Zosia shouted.

"I need some air!" Cried Ollie angrily. Just then Zosia remembered his marks on his arms, the self harm… She heard the lift saying 'Lift going up' she realised he was going to the roof.

"Elliot" Zosia cried. "Its Ollie… you know the marks on his wrists, he's gone to the roof. Cover for me please" She cried with a panicked face.

"W-What oh fine go Zosia." Elliot cried, confused.

Zosia sprinted for the stairs as she was hoping to beat Ollie to the roof. Without a sound she found herself opening the door to the roof and seeing Ollie before her… looking to jump.

"OLLIE!" She shouted. "Ollie, whatever you do just get down from there." Zosia cried… "NOW OLIVER" She screeched.

Oliver flinched but didn't come down, Zosia walked closer to him and touched his hand and asked him to come down.

"Ollie… please" Whispered Zosia

"Get your hands off me… Zosia" He said in an angry tone.

"Ollie… I'll do anything… because…" Muttered Zosia.

"Why then" Oliver shouted.

"B-Because I love you." Zosia said.

"And why should I believe that?" Ollie questioned.

"Because Oliver… It' me Zosia." Zosia stated "And I have loved you ever since I came onto this ward and I have not stopped thinking about you since then… so please Ollie… For me." Zosia cried

"Why should I believe that after what I just heard…" Ollie muttered "You said that I am not yours and I never will be… so if the love of my life hates me why should I bother… One's already gone" At this point Oliver was crying. He leaned forward.

"Ollie No… I do love you and if I didn't why else would I be here." Zosia asked.

"Because I'm your colleague" Replied Ollie in a matter of fact tone.

"No… If I am just your colleague would I do this?" Zosia said as she lifted him off the edge turned him round and kissed him. "Would I do that?"

"No… you wouldn't" Ollie smiled "and would I do this?" He asked kissing her and placing his jacket round her as he could see she was cold.

It reached the end of their shift and Ollie and Zosia walked out of Holby hand in hand… yet again. In the nurses station Mo and Adele looking and Adele passed money to Mo as Mo smugly said

"I called it"

They reached Ollie's flat and started kissing. Ollie later made some coffee for them both as they watched the film 'Dirty Dancing'

"I never had you down as a rom com man" Zosia remarked.

"Well you know me the spontaneous type" Ollie smirked.

Ollie sat at his computer for a bit, while Zosia was in her room. Ollie then barged in.

"Well Zosia March, you know me right? Ollie was smiling.

"Yes what you're an idiot." Zosia questioned.

"The… spontaneous type…" Ollie said

"Yes what?" Zosia became impatient.

"Well we are going to New York!" Ollie shouted as Zosia screamed.

"You… Mr Valentine are perfect" Zosia said

"I know" he said triumphantly. As they were kissing and hugging Zosia and Ollie couldn't wait.

 **Hey guys thank you so much for over 60 views on my first 2 chapters! And special thanks to insidealiceshead and Rachael04 for your lovely reviews!**


	4. In The Skies

**In The Skies**

 **Chapter 4**

"So when are we going?" Zosia asked excitedly.

"Umm.. Two days!" Ollie replied, still hugging her.

"Well have you booked it off for us both?" Zosia asked.

"Yeah course what do you take me for?" Ollie stated.

"Ahhh you're amazing Valentine." Zosia said. She kissed him happily and ran to her room to pack. Ollie had been planning this trip for ages, he was waiting for Zosia to be his.

TWO DAYS LATER.

"Morning sleepy head." Ollie whispered to Zosia.

"I don't want to get up.." Zosia sighed.

"Oh so I'll just go to New York by myself then?" Ollie asked before tickling her. Zosia immediately got up and made some coffee.

"You thought I forgot didn't you…Mr Valentine?" She asked.

"Hmm just checking." Ollie replied. "I love the way you call me… Mr Valentine." He said wrapping his arms around her waist as she made the coffee.

"Do you want me to spill coffee down you?" She said with a giggle.

"No… but I'm going to have a shower see you in 10 mins." Ollie replied.

As Ollie took a shower Zosia drank her coffee and put Ollie's in a travel mug for him to drink later. Oliver was so happy they were finally going somewhere… together…just the two of them.

The taxi arrived in no time at all and Zosia and Ollie walked hand in hand towards it. Ollie took both the suitcases and put them in the back before sitting next to Zosia. A little later, on the way to the airport she fell asleep on his shoulder leaving him to think for a while. Does she really love me? Or is it just pity?

The taxi arrived at the airport soon after. They both checked in and looked at the boarding times. Only to see that their flight had been delayed by 2 hours.

"No…." Zosia cried.

"Well looks like you're stuck with me" Ollie replied.

"Well that's an issue" She said thumping his arm.

"Hey who is that?" Ollie asked as he noticed a woman sitting down and staring at them. Anyway he thought nothing of it and went back to looking at Zosia. "Don't worry." He said.

"Where do you want to go?" Zosia asked looking at all the shops around them.

"I could treat you to a nice lunch." Ollie replied as they headed to Whether Spoons to eat. They sat down at the nicest table with a view of the planes flying in and out.

"What would you like… Dr March?" Ollie asked.

"Umm… Just a normal cheeseburger please." Zosia replied.

"And I'll have the same." Ollie told the waiter.

A little while later they had finished eating and their flight was ready to board. Oliver looked out for that weird lady again as he had grown suspicious since last time he saw her.

"Hey what's up?" Zosia asked curiously.

"Oh nothing…" Oliver replied. Still suspicious of the woman.

As they boarded the plane Oliver let Zosia have the window seat. They held hands as the plane flew higher off the ground. Suddenly Oliver's palms grew sweaty after he had realised the same woman was still staring right at them.

"Oliver are you alright?" Zosia asked. "I'm beginning to think you don't want to be here." Zosia stated.

"No...No…No I do I promise… It's just that lady over there she has been staring at us for the past 3 hours." Oliver whispered.

"Oh ignore it Oliver… Unless you know her." Zosia replied.

Some hours went by and Oliver and Zosia were sound asleep next to each other, all of a sudden the captain's voice sounded throughout the aircraft.

"We are reaching New York and will be landing soon, please turn off all your electrical devices." The captain said as the stewardesses walked round to make sure everything was okay.

As they touched down Oliver tried to get away from the woman as quickly as possible. It felt like hours waiting for their luggage to arrive on the conveyer belt. Eventually they came and as Oliver lifted the cases off Zosia was looking at the posters.

"Can we go and see this film?" Zosia asked excitedly.

"Of course darling… anything for you." He said with a calm tone in his voice. Before anyone could move the woman came over. She was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a red dress with mountains of makeup on her face. The guilt rose from inside Oliver's stomach and to his mouth so he could no-longer speak.

"Hi… Oliver." She said in a devilish tone.

"Umm how do you know him?" Zosia asked, her eyes darting backwards and forwards from the woman to Oliver.

Oliver stared and could not speak a word.

 **Thank you guys so much for over 200 views on the last chapter! Thank you again for Rachael04 for your lovely review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	5. Look, It's Not My Fault

**Look, It's Not My Fault**

 **Chapter 5**

Oliver swallowed before starting his sentence.

"Well…" Zosia said angrily.

"She's a…" Oliver paused for thought "Friend from med school, nothing to worry about." Ollie replied with a sigh of relief.

"Oh okay then" Zosia replied, confused. Ollie took Zosia's hand and almost ran towards the exit. Little did they know the woman followed them. A while later they were in a cab in awe of the city's natural beauty.

"Wow… Ollie look over there!" Zosia said excitedly.

"That's so cool" Ollie said in awe of the lights. Zosia grew tired and fell asleep on his shoulder. Leaving Ollie once again with his own thoughts. Why is she here? Zosia is going to find out eventually. He thought to himself.

"Zoshie… wake up." Oliver said as they reached the hotel. "We're here." Ollie whispered.

"Wow… you booked a 5 star hotel for us?" Zosia replied, surprised.

"Yeah course." Ollie replied. As they walked into the hotel and booked in the lady asked what room they were staying in.

"The couples room" Oliver replied looking at Zosia flirtatiously. Zosia looked back with a happy look in her eyes. As they took the lift to the top floor of the hotel, Zosia kissed Ollie in the lift and he said.

"Zosia March… Aren't you one lucky woman" He said with a smile. They unlocked the door to their room and Zosia ran straight towards the balcony leaving poor Oliver to carry the bags inside.

"Ollie it's amazing!" She said looking out onto central park as it lit up in the night. Ollie immediately took off his jumper as it was warm, Zosia saw the marks on his arm and instantly went back to reality.

Oliver felt odd having his bare arms with someone else around. He wasn't 100 percent used to it, however he felt comfortable with Zosia.

"So… Um Ollie… I need to ask you something?" Zosia said.

"Fire away." He replied with a scared look in his eyes.

"Umm... I was just wondering about your scars… Why?" Zosia said reluctantly.

"That is none of your business… Dr March" He said aggressively.

"Look it is my business… Because I care about you Ollie." Zosia said.

"If I asked for your opinion I would ask for it." Ollie snapped. "So why don't you just run along Zosia and keep your opinions to yourself okay because it can hurt some people." He snapped before holding his head in his hands and sitting on the bed. Zosia walked up to him and put her hand on his arm. Ollie moved his away quickly… accidentally hitting her in the face.

"Look, it's not my fault Zosia, I'm sorry" Ollie said, shocked at what he had done.

"B-Bye Ollie." She said aggressively before leaving.

"Zosia!" Ollie shouted. But she had already left. He had started crying.

Zosia stormed out and headed to the nearest bar. She stayed there for hours trying to avoid Ollie. Suddenly a woman walked up to Zosia… The same woman from the airport.

"Hey, my name is Megan." She said, introducing herself.

"Uhh hi.. weren't you Ollie's friend?" Zosia asked.

"Yes, well we were more than friends." Megan laughed with an evil look in her eye. "So I wanted to warn you about Ollie…When we were together he cheated on me." She lied.

"Wow really?" Zosia asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he was horrible, my advice… don't date him love, it's for your own good." Megan replied, lying straight through her artificially whitened teeth.

"Thanks for the advice… Megan." Zosia said reluctantly.

"Umm yeah so that's all.. Nice meeting you, bye!" The woman left.

A little while later a confused Zosia had fallen asleep in the bar and closing time grew closer. Another hour passed and the owner had to lock up. He looked on her phone to find someone to text, the first number was Ollie's. The text read:

Ollie, I think, The owner of this phone has fallen asleep in my bar at 2 North Street. Please come and pick her up.

Ollie instantly read it thinking it was a pity text. He sighed, grabbed his jacket and headed to find her.

As he found her, lying asleep on the bar. He picked her up and took her back to the hotel. He looked at her asleep, she was so peaceful.

As he laid her on the bed she woke up.

" Oh… Ollie." She muttered. "One question…" She muttered again.

"Yes…" Ollie replied.

"Why did that woman say you cheated on her?" Zosia asked.

A million questions zoomed around Ollie's head. What?

 **Thank you so much for over 300 views overall! The support is truly amazing! Keep the reviews coming and I might even add YOUR idea into the fanfiction! x**


	6. Catching Up With Old Friends

**Catching Up With Old Friends**

 **Chapter 6**

"Look Zosia… You are tired. You don't know what you're saying." Oliver said before kissing her forehead. "Night Zosia." He whispered.

"Well… Ollie I want to talk about it now." Zosia cried.

"Zosia… as much as I love you… we need to have this conversation in the morning." Ollie said whilst turning the light off and going to sleep.

It was the middle of the night and Ollie woke up to Zosia screaming.

"Zoshie are you okay?" Ollie cried.

"Yes…I'm fine" she said deeply breathing. "I just had a dream and I was scared I might lose you." She said glancing at Ollie.

"Look, it's okay… I know I'm charming and nobody would want to lose me." Said Ollie with a jokey tone in his voice. Zosia punched him in the arm.

"Look I'm not joking okay." She laughed. "Please can you sit up with me?" She muttered.

"Course" Ollie replied as he made a drink for them both. "So what you wanted to know earlier" He continued. "It was a creepy girl from med school who tried it on with me and when I told her I didn't like her, she walked away whispering 'I will find you' and I never saw her again, well besides now." Ollie chuckled.

"So… she started cursing your name to the winds before she slept." Zosia laughed.

"Not exactly…" Ollie replied. "I bet you have had tons of boys after you… after all you are beautiful." Ollie said looking out into the night sky. "Luckily you're all mine." Ollie turned his head and kissed her nose.

"Hey lucky me." Zosia said, blushing. "And Ollie… I know you are sensitive about this but… Your scars." Zosia said reluctantly.

"Yeah I'm sorry I was an A class idiot about that… I guess I'm just sensitive about it." Ollie replied. Zosia hugged him and Ollie didn't move from his statue like position.

"Don't worry Ollie…I'm here for you." She replied. They both sat on the sofa and stared into the night sky that was set over Central Park. As Zosia fell asleep on Ollie's stomach, Ollie remained awake, just watching her sleep. The morning arose from the shadows made by the high rise buildings set on New York's landscape.

"Morning sleepy" Zosia whispered into Ollie's ear. Ollie turned over. Zosia decided to tickle him.

"Get off." Ollie said.

"Is that fighting talk?" Zosia asked him.

"No just please get o-ugh fine have it your way." Ollie replied then woke up. "How about I take you out for breakfast?" Ollie asked whilst changing.

"Sure… sounds good" Zosia replied changing also. Once they were both changed they wandered out of the door and headed for the nearest coffee place.

"What would you like?" Ollie asked Zosia.

"Ummm a flat white please and just a blueberry muffin thanks." Zosia replied.

"And I'll have a breakfast muffin and a coffee please." Ollie told the waiter. "I'll be back in a minute, need to go to the loo." Ollie said.

"Okay I've got to facetime Dom and Diggers anyway." Zosia replied as she took out her phone and started facetiming them.

"Hey guys!" Zosia said excitedly as she spoke to Dom.

"Hey Zoshie! How are you?!" Asked Dom.

"I'm good, I'm good I do need some advice though but first… where's Diggers?" Zosia asked.

"Hey Zosia!" Digby said. "How you holding up?" He asked.

"More like how are you holding up Diggers." She replied.

"Diggers go away Zosia needs _advice_." Dom said.

"Fine okay… I'll talk to you later Zosh bye!" Diggers said.

"Bye!" Said Zosia.

"Anyway so advice… Zosia what has he done?" Dom asked.

"Well basically there was this woman who was Ollie's friend in med school and she is here but she is saying that Ollie cheated on her but when I asked Ollie, he said that she used to like him but he didn't so she now hates him." Zosia confessed. "I don't know who to believe." Zosia said sadly.

"Well in my experience… The girl is always right Zosh… Dump him." Dom said. In New York at that moment Ollie stepped out the men's room and heard it all.

"Should I?" Zosia asked. "He is so kind to me though." Zosia insisted.

"Zosh take my advice… Dump him… anyway I have to go… work… It's alright for some." Dom replied.

"Okay bye…" Zosia said before hanging up. "Oh you're back." Zosia said. These words were whizzing round Ollie's head 'Zosh dump him'.

"I can't do this." Ollie said before running to the hotel.

 **Thank you guys for over 500 views! It's crazy, keep the reviews coming in, I will reply and I hope you enjoy this chapter x**


	7. Missing

**Missing**

 **Chapter 7**

Ollie sat with his head in his hands crying on the balcony. He watched the perfect couples walking hand in hand in Central Park and thought, I'll never have that, and he sighed. Suddenly Zosia burst through the door.

"What do you mean, Oliver?" Zosia asked.

"Nothing… It's just that I heard Dom telling you to dump me." He sighed.

"Look that was Dom… Hardly Jeremy Kyle." Zosia laughed as she looked Oliver in the eyes.

"Yeah I guess but I just don't want to lose you Zosia." Ollie confessed.

"Look Oliver, you won't lose me because I'm madly in love with you." Zosia confessed. Ollie sighed.

"You just scared me." Ollie said before standing up and kissing her. "Let's go for a walk, I'll be five minutes but you can go ahead, meet me at the side of Central Park." Ollie said.

"Okay, but don't ditch me again." She said smirking before sticking up her middle finger towards Ollie. As she left Ollie waited until she had gone down the lift he left and went to a flower stall, he got her red and white roses, then he went into a store and got some chocolate. He saw her eyes glisten in the sunlight as he surprised her from behind with the chocolates and roses.

"Boo!" He said before wrapping his arms round her waist and kissing her neck. "Those are for you." Ollie smiled.

"Aww such a sweet heart aren't you Dr Valentine." Zosia said.

"You know my heart goes like jelly when you call me that." He smirked. They started walking and before long weird talk had already started taking place.

"Do you think we will ever get married?" Zosia asked.

"Well depends if you still like me." Ollie stated.

"What's not to like, dashing doctor with eyes the same beautiful shade as his stethoscope, fixing broken hearts daily, but then playing hard to get by discharging your lovers?" Zosia asked as Ollie nudged her arm. "And why not the other way round? Why not if you don't like me?" Zosia asked.

"Because, Dr March, I'm always going to love you… and guess… nothing's going to change." Ollie smiled.

"What even if I start doing drugs and calling you Winfred?" Zosia laughed.

"Yes even then…" Ollie replied before kissing her nose.

"Can we watch a movie?" Zosia asked.

"Course, anything." Ollie replied. They went across to the hotel and chose a film to watch. Turns out it was quite romantic and they enjoyed a scene where they went out to a bar. A very bored Zosia looked over to Ollie.

"Oliver Valentine are you crying at a rom com?" Zosia asked, amused.

"Nope." Oliver said sniffing.

"Want to go to a bar?" Zosia asked.

"Yeah why not?" Ollie replied. They both got dressed and headed out of the door. "Zosia you look stunning." Ollie added.

"Right back at you." Zosia said. "Where do you want to go?" She added.

"Umm I have heard good things about The New Yorkers." Oliver said as they walked off and into the bar. They drank deep into the night, taking shots, doing dares. "Just got to pop to the mens room." Oliver said.

"Okay.. just don't fall asleep in the toilet." Zosia laughed. He left leaving a very vulnerable Zosia on her own. She was wearing a pretty red dress with a gorgeous gold necklace, she was wearing beautiful matte black high heels.

Feeling very lonely Zosia facetimed Dom and Digby.

"Hey diggers!" Zosia said.

"Are you drunk?" Digby asked.

"Well hello to you too." Zosia added.

"Dom! Zosia's drunk." Digby shouted to Dom.

"Oooh I gotta see this." Shouted Dom as he hurried into the living room with Digby.

"Hey Dom!" Zosia shouted.

"Oh dear she is an emotional wreck." Dom sighed.

"Well what do we do, she is in New York and we are here." Asked Digby.

"Umm.. hello we have to encourage her." Dom added, happily. "Drink, Drink, Drink!" Dom shouted from down the phone.

"Don't" Digby shouted.

"Anyway I have to go.. Ollie will be back in a minute." Zosia said. "Bye!" She added before locking her phone. Two men walked up to her.

"Hey beautiful." One of them said.

"Why don't you come with us." Said the other as they carried her out of the bar.

Oliver came out from the toilets and saw that Zosia… was gone.

 **Guys thank you again for over 600 views It's truly crazy and I couldn't ask for better readers. I appreciate all reviews and hope to hear from more of you. Sorry I haven't been updating during the day, I will try during this week to upload during the day, but as of next week, I will be uploading in the evening because I have school and homework which** **unfortunately** **comes before this. Thanks for understanding, Love you guys x**


	8. Not All Bad Dreams

**Not All Bad Dreams**

 **Chapter 8**

Oliver's face grew sweaty and he immediately felt guilty for leaving vulnerable Zosia on her own in the bar. He didn't mean to be gone that long. How he hated himself right now.

"Have you seen a woman with brown hair, red dress, and gold necklace?" He asked around to everyone at the bar in a panic. He ran outside and looked both ways before holding his head in his hands, he turned round and looked into a dark alley where he saw a red dress, a gold necklace and black shoes before realising it was Zosia.

A huge wave of relief surged over Ollie as he realised it was her. He thought they had taken her and that he was never going to get her back.

She was unconscious and had her brown eyes closed. Ollie carried her up to the hotel in a panic and lay her on the sofa. He ran into the bathroom and got her a cold wash cloth and placed it on her head. He sat and watched her as she lay, unconscious on the sofa. She was so peaceful, like an angel.

As she finally came around, Ollie got her an ice cold drink of water.

"T-Thanks." Zosia said, weakly.

"Anything…for you." Ollie replied before hugging her. "I thought I'd lost you." He added.

"You won't ever lose me." Zosia replied.

"Not even to Channing Tatum?" Ollie asked.

"No… Not even for Channing Tatum" Zosia replied before laughing.

"It's getting late Zosh, you should sleep." Ollie said.

"Okay… Night." Zosia replied, reluctantly.

"Night Zosh." Ollie whispered before kissing her forehead. Ollie stayed up for a while, thinking about nothing. After a while he decided to go to bed also. He went into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. What am I doing? He asked himself. He brushed his teeth and rolled into bed. He stared at Zosia as she slept until eventually he fell asleep himself.

A piercing scream woke up Ollie at around 3am.

"Zosh." Ollie said. "What's wrong" He added.

"I saw them again…" Zosia said.

"Who?" Ollie asked.

"The men who took me." Zosia replied as Ollie hugged her.

"You're gonna be okay… Listen to me Zosia you're safe and nobody is ever going to take you away again." Ollie said. "Got it?" He added.

"Yeah…Ollie I don't want to go back to sleep." Zosia said, worried.

"Course… want to sit on the balcony?" Ollie asked.

"Yeah.." Zosia said. They both slowly walked out onto the balcony and looked out onto the city that never sleeps.

"I don't want to go home tomorrow." Ollie said, sad.

"Me either… I've really enjoyed my time here… well besides being kidnapped and us having those arguments." Zosia replied, laughing a little.

"Yeah I suppose." Ollie added, laughing also. Ollie had realised that he hadn't done what he wanted to do in New York. "Come on." Ollie continued. "We're going somewhere." He chimed.

"Where?" Zosia asked.

"A secret." Ollie said excitedly.

"Oh god…" Zosia said, worried. Ollie quickly walked towards the empire state building. Zosia raced after him. "Slow down!" Zosia exclaimed. They walked for around 5 minutes until they reached the base of the giant itself… The Empire State Building. Ollie picked her up by her waist and carried her to the lift.

"You can out me down now." Zosia said, giggling.

"Not a chance of that." Ollie smirked. They reached the roof and stared out onto the beautiful skyline of New York. Zosia's eyes were locked onto the stars in the night sky.

Oliver reached into his pocket and his fingers danced around a box. There wasn't many people around, just an elderly couple sitting on the bench behind them and another couple, all of which were staring. Ollie couldn't understand why there were so many people for around 4 in the morning, however he proceeded with dignity.

"Zosia look over there, the sun is going to rise soon." Ollie said, expecting her to turn round. Her eyes shot over to the direction at which Ollie was pointing. Hoping she wouldn't turn round, Oliver got down on one knee. Zosia turned round, tears grew inside her eyes.

"I-I" Zosia began.

"Just let me do this.." Ollie continued. "Zosia March, you are the most wonderful person in the whole entire world." At this point Zosia was crying. "You brought me out of my shell, made me happy, you brought me through the good, the bad, and they ugly and I want you to stay in my life forever." Ollie continued.

"Zosia will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Ollie asked.

Zosia's hands grew clammy and her eyes were like Niagara Falls.

 **Thank you so much for over 1000 views! To celebrate, I am bringing a new story, just message me what you would like to see and the most popular I will do. I am also bringing out a Neighbours Fan fiction soon for all of you and myself also. Another exciting thing is that I am bringing out another Zollie fan fiction, mainly because I wanted to start fresh and add more detail to bring the best out of my brain for you guys to read. Thank you also to , CArfwedsonFan91 , Guest(s) and Rachael04 for your kind reviews! Keep them coming x**


End file.
